


These Arms

by LuckeyLass



Category: Outlander, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckeyLass/pseuds/LuckeyLass
Relationships: James Fraser/Claire Fraser
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	These Arms

These arms were once  
My sole defense  
Held sword and dirk  
And targe agin the fray  
These arms were once  
Bound and beaten  
Lifeless and empty  
At my side  
These arms were once  
Surrendered in sorrow  
But now  
They encircle the world  
This love for you  
Has won my battles  
And I am free  
At last


End file.
